Heretofore, most lenses were held in lens cells mechanically by using clips, clamps, retaining rings, epoxy, rolled lips, screws, etc.
While many successful lens systems have been fabricated, certain difficulties have been experienced with respect to the close positioning of the optical axis of each lens to a datum, and with the accurate, rigid and stable holding of each element to the housing without over constraint. In addition, prior art lens systems have not provided for convenient and accurate disassembly and assembly of lenses and cells.
The present invention is directed to overcome or at least ameliorate the foregoing problems encountered with such prior art systems, as will become apparent as the description proceeds.